


Cafuné

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Hulk loves Betty.





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> This was the linkback perk poem for the April 2, 2019 Poetry Fishbowl. It was inspired by a prompt in [my 12-31-18 card](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/11682233.html) for the Untranslatable Words Bingo Fest:  
>  _Cafuné_ (Brazilian Portueguese): The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair  
> This poem belongs to the series [Love Is For Children](https://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9744636.html).

Hulk loves Betty.

He loves her soft voice  
and her gentle hands.

Hulk has not known   
much kindness before  
coming to the Tower,   
but he remembers Betty.

Bruce never wants  
to let Hulk out, but   
sometimes after   
a fight is over, Hulk  
can sneak a little time  
for himself with Betty.

She runs her fingers  
through his hair   
so tenderly that  
it makes him close  
his eyes in bliss.

Hulk doesn't know  
why these soft touches  
make it easier for him  
to think, to feel something  
other than fear or anger.

They just do.


End file.
